ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Miles "Tails" Prower (Archie character)
Miles "Tails" Prower is a fictional character in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book. A member of the Freedom Fighters, he is one of the many heroes of the planet Mobius. History Early Life Miles, son of Amadeus and Rosemary Prower, was born the same day as Dr. Robotnik's takeover of Mobotropolis. Just prior to Robotnik's Coup d'état, Amadeus had discovered the mad scientist's nefarious scheme. Unfortunately, he was thrown into the roboticizer before he was able to warn the kingdom. Rosemary was subsequently brought in by a SWATbot to also be roboticized, but just before the process occurred, the alien race known as the Bem transported the two foxes off world. This was unknown to everyone on Mobius until Sonic the Hedgehog uncovered the truth during his time in space. Miles had always assumed his parents died during Robotnik's takeover. (StH: #129, SSS: #9) Miles was sent to the sanctuary of Knothole along with the majority of Mobotropolis' children, and was raised by Rosie and later Sally Acorn as the young princess got older, leading the young fox to call her "Aunt Sally" from time to time. By the age of 4, Miles had received his nickname "Tails" due to the fox's mysterious double tails. (SSS: #5) Solo Adventures Once he became old enough, Tails joined the other Freedom Fighters in their efforts against Robotnik. For all his technical knowledge, he was thought to be too inexperienced to participate in the more dangerous missions for some time. This eventually led him to embark on a solo adventure to the land of Downunda, where he worked together with the Downunda Freedom Fighters to defeat their arch-nemesis Crocbot. During his journey to this continent, he also confronted Octobot, whom he had defeated on a previous occasion. It was also during his time in Downunda that Tails met Athair, great-grandfather of Knuckles the Echidna, who revealed to Tails his destiny as the Chosen One, a being fated to reach divine status and become an even greater hero than Sonic and Knuckles. Explaining that greed and evil often spouted from desire of the Chaos Emeralds, Athair added that the Chosen One was destined to bring about something known as The Great Harmony. (TMS: #1, #2, #3) Freedom Fighter As a Freedom Fighter, Tails assisted his friends in numerous occassions in stopping Dr. Ivo Robotnik and later Dr. Eggman. When Eggman was preparing to destroy both Knothole and Station Square with nuclear missiles, Tails managed to delay the coundown by distracting A.D.A.M. long enough for the others to destroy the battle ship which they would be fired from. (StH: #132, #133) The Chosen One Tails and Mammoth Mogul have battled on numerous occasions, the first time following Mogul's theft of the powers of Enerjak to become Master Mogul for the first time. Working together with Super Sonic, Hyper Knuckles, the other Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, King Acorn's Secret Service, the Brotherhood of Guardians, Athair, and a few other allies, Turbo Tails was able to defeat Mogul by draining away his powers with the Chaos Syphon, creating the Master Emerald and trapping Mogul within it-at least until Dr. Eggman shattered it to feed the then monstrous Chaos. (StH: #56, #79) Saving the Multiverse Mogul, badly weakened by his imprisonment, used the embers of his power to strike a lethal blow against the Ancient Walkers, the deities who had long been his nemesis and who had made the prophecy of Tails' rise to divinity. Seeking power once again, Mogul captured Turbo Tails and held him prisoner when Turbo Tails was sent to fight Chaos Knuckles, creating a doppelganger of Tails to replace him so that no one would notice. Mogul's schemes were discovered by the doppelganger Tails and Sonic, and after a brief battle which weakened Mogul, the fake Tails vanished while the real one was set free. However, Mammoth Mogul secretly placed a post-hypnotic trigger in his young enemy's mind. (StH: #95, #96, #97, #114, #185) Unfortunately, Mogul obtained enough power to challenge Chaos Knuckles during the time he stole energy from Turbo Tails, resulting in the Guardian's death. Worse, when Knuckles returned from the afterlife, he came back without his powers and left the Chaos Force off balance, allowing Mogul to seize it and become Master Mogul once again. Using his near omnipotent abilities, Mogul proceeded to devastate the multiverse. Alerted to this threat by Zonic the Zone Cop, Tails joined with innumerable alternate versions of himself to become Titan Tails, who defeated Mogul and sealed him in his Chaos Emerald. (StH: #118, #125, #149, #150) The Gathering of the Emeralds Later, Tails was abducted by A.D.A.M., who intended to use Tails and Shadow the Hedgehog to collect every Chaos Emerald in the universe to give himself unimaginable power. However, A.D.A.M.'s plan was brought to a halt as Eggman woke him and Shadow up. Turbo Tails, working through intuition, had Super Shadow use his time-space warping abilities to access Zone of Silence; they then sent the collected Chaos Emeralds there, with Tails saying he hoped it would cause "something special." When Tails and Sonic went into the Zone later to retrieve an emerald, they were met by Feist, who gave them the grey Chaos Emerald composed of thousands of others-one of seven he had created-as thanks for them sending him the jewels in the first place. Thus, the Chaos Emeralds had been limited and hidden in the newly-created Special Zone, in part fulfilling the prophesized "Great Harmony". (StH: #168, #169, #170) Sonic VS. Tails Later, Tails was reunited with his parents with the help of Sonic, Knuckles, and his uncle Merlin. He was then one of the few members of the Freedom Fighters to have escaped being captured by Eggman's forces during the assault on Knothole that resulted in the city's destruction, and assisted Sonic, NICOLE, Amy, and Knuckles in the ensuing rescue mission. (StH: #170, #175, #176, #177) Unfortunately, Tails' tense relationship with Sonic deepened to an argument as to how they should proceed with the rescue. This stressed to the point of breaking as the pair found themselves on opposite sides of a schism in the Kingdom of Acorn, Tails supporting the side led by his father and Sonic remaining loyal to the House of Acorn. When Tails helped his mother break Amadeus out of jail, long suppressed hostility was released as he and Sonic fought with each other. Tails was quick to bring up his fury at Sonic's lack of sensitivity, and refused to explain it to the baffled Hedgehog since he felt that Sonic would probably just ignore what he was saying again. Finally, the young Fox revealed that his main dispute with Sonic was over Fiona Fox and Sonic's seeming dismissal of his feelings for her, and Sonic admitted that he had known about Tails' feelings and apologized, explaining that he had hoped that it would help Tails get over his crush. Reconciled, the two headed off to stop a duel between Amadeus and Elias Acorn, only to find out that Sally had beaten them to it. With his father returned to duty, his mother running for a seat on the new ruling council, and his friendship with Sonic restored, Tails' life seemed destined to make an upturn. (STH #178, #179) Enerjak's Return Sadly, this was not to be the case, as Dimitri the Echidna arrived with an urgent message for Knuckles: Enerjak, the Guardian's most powerful foe ever, had returned-and just after Knuckles had left for Angel Island by himself, only to disappear mysteriously. In an effort to appease the Chaotix, who were determined to go after their missing leader, Sally sent Tails along with Sonic to look for Knuckles. After narrowly missing Enerjak on Angel Island, Tails accompanied Sonic as they raced back towards New Mobotropolis. What awaited them was the ultimate nightmare: Knuckles, their strongest ally, had become the new Enerjak and thus their worst enemy. (StH: #180, #181, #182) After bringing Sonic back to New Mobotropolis, however, Tails had virtually no role in battling the brainwashed Knuckles, and in fact remained in the city for the duration of the battle in which Super Sonic-aided by the sacrifice of Knuckles' father Locke-freed Knuckles' from Finitevus' spell. (StH: #183, #184) The New Fearsome Foursome Tails then returned to Knothole to help with repairs on Freedom HQ, and was there when Mina Mongoose arrived home from her concert tour. Both of them, along with Mighty the Armadillo, were then revealed to have all had a hypnotic suggestion implanted in them by Mogul years before, who used his telepathic abilities to bring them into his service. When a similar attempt on Sonic proved less than successful, the trio were sent to aid their master's attempts to recruit the Hedgehog into a new Fearsome Foursome-by force. Sonic proved too much for the trio, however, so Mogul commanded Tails to fly into the stratosphere, effectively forcing Sonic to deliver the grey Chaos Emerald to him or else see Tails faint from the lack of oxygen and die from the eventual fall. His demand met, Mogul freed Tails and the other before departing, having decided that he would use his regained immortality to wait until his foes were either dead or too old to fight him before continuing his open campaign of world domination. (StH: #185, #186) The Suppression Squad Later, he and Rotor were attacked by the Suppression Squad in Freedom HQ. Sally, Amy and Bunnie arrived on the scene to fight them off. Rotor sent a message to Sonic, telling him to get back there so he can help them. As the Suppression Squad pressed their attack, Tails found himself facing Anti Tails, who now went by the name of "Miles". His evil self explained his disgust at Tails, who had seemingly abandoned his gift of Chaos powers in order to persue a study in mechanics and technology. (StH: #189, #190) After the freedom fighters were kicked out of Freedom HQ, Sonic and Amy prepared for their departure to Moebius. After they left, NICOLE reported that Miles was standing outside of their city, armed with bombs. He was sent by Scourge to bomb them, but he didn't complete his mission. Instead, he offered an alliance to the freedom fighters, planning to overthrow Scourge. Once Sally accepted, Tails furiously tried to attack Miles, however, he was held back by Bunnie. (StH: #193) However, the Freedom Fighters and Suppresion Squad were no match Scourge. After Sonic returned to take on Scourge, they were both blasted by Boomer and thrown back into Moebius by Miles. Afterwards, Boomer shut down the star posts; therefore, Sonic and Scourge couldn't come back to Mobius. (StH: #194) After the departure of Rob O' the Hedge and Silver the Hedgehog, who arrived to find Sonic and subsequently transported to Moebius, Sally told Tails to start fixing up the Star Posts. He later assisted in taking down Super Scourge after he fixed the posts. (StH: #195, #196) Battle to Bring Down Eggman Following this, Tails constructed a series of Neutralizing Mines, which would be used for the coming battle to bring down Eggman. Tails first used these to neutralize the Dark Egg Legion's weapons, leaving them unable to attack. When the Egg Phoenix arrived on the scene, Tails explained they could use the mines on it as well, but would need to plant them directly on the vessel. While Sonic distracted Eggman, Ray, Charmy and Saffron managed to plant the mines. When the Egg Phoenix began attacking once again, Tails held off activating the mines until it was right over his and Sally's head, despite the latter's orders to activate them sooner. The Egg Phoenix then crashed, but Eggman escaped. While the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix set up camp for the night, Tails conveyed his uneasy about the upcoming battle. Sonic consoled him, explaining they had "saved the day hundreds of times" and that they would do it again. (StH: #198) Abilities Tails in able to use his twin tails to hover or fly. Through various methods, he has been seen transforming into several super forms, namely Turbo Tails, Hyper Tails, and Titan Tails. Following the move to New Mobotropolis, he has apparently been taking lessons in combat from Knuckles-similar to what Amy is doing with Knuckles' girlfriend, Julie-Su. (StH: #1, #56, #150, #179) Romance Fiona Fox During one of his solo adventures, Tails came across the Auto Automaton of Fiona Fox. Unaware of this however, Tails fell madly in love with Fiona, though he soon discovered that it was a robot created by Dr. Robotnik and subsequently destroyed it. (StH: #27, #28) Fiona's organic counterpart later joined the Freedom Fighters, and Tails maintained his crush on her. Fiona however was not interested in a relationship with Tails, as she was several years older than he was. To make matters worse, she started going out with Sonic, severely afflicting their friendship. (StH: #155, #156) Recently, Fiona has revealed that she is actually in love with Scourge the Hedgehog. Tails tried to stop the betrayal, only to be slapped fiercely across the face by the treacherous vixen. Afterwards, Tails was left even more brokenhearted than before, which he revealed openly to Sonic when attending the wedding of Bunnie Rabbot and Antoine D'Coolette. Sonic said to get over her, and that she wasn't even worth his time. Even so, Tails fought with Sonic shortly afterwards over Fiona. He knew Fiona wasn't worth his time and didn't love him like he loved her, but was still upset that Sonic apparently took her away. Sonic explained his going out with Fiona and sincerely apologized, thus calming Tails down and reestablishing their friendship. (StH: #172, #174, #178, #179) Barby Koala During Tails' solo adventure to Downunda, he met and befriended the Downunda Freedom Fighters, among them Barby Koala. He developed a crush on her, and while she felt that she was too old for him, she admitted that he was cute. (TMS: #1, #2, #3) Personality Tails is a very friendly and humble fox. He looks up to Sonic as a "big brother" Though he lacks confidence, he is always quite capable around Sonic and often helps him out. He is very intelligent and at times he has even outsmarted Eggman along with the Freedom Fighters. For a long time Tails seemed to be perfectly satisfied with just being a "sidekick", but in his adventures in Downunda,he can just as brave and independent as Sonic. Tails has a few weaknesses; he lacks self-confidence, he even felt Sonic had betrayed him by going out with Fiona Fox,but the two have resolved this. Possible Future :''See: Tails (M:25YL)'' Background Information Despite the year being 3237, Tails' has yet to turn 12, as his birthday comes after Sonic's. In StH #155, Tails stated he was eleven years old, which ruled out Sonic having spent a full year in space. As a lasting effect of eating the singular fruit from Rotor's Tree of Wisdom, and temporarily gaining "Ultra-Intelligence," Tails's age was doubled from its original statement of five years to ten. Though this seems to be something of an accepted fact amongst the Freedom Fighters, it has yet to be mentioned to his now returned parents. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Comic book sidekicks Category:Animal superheroes Category:Fictional foxes Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional aviators Category:Fictional inventors Category:Fictional mechanics Category:Fictional hackers Category:Fictional engineers Category:Fictional child prodigies Category:Fictional explorers Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:1993 comics characters debuts Category:Fictional plants Category:Fictional mutants Category:Freaks and Geeks characters Category:Fictional children by medium Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Fictional coyotes Category:Fictional bats